Took You Long Enough
by GreenSin
Summary: So, Ben and his party finally find the treasure. But seems like good ol' Indiana Jones found it as well.


**I DO NOT OWN NATIONAL TREASURE OR INDIANA JONES, DISNEY AND STEVEN SPIELBERG DO.**

**A/N: **_So, here I was, watching National Treasure (2004) and they went into the treasure chamber, and I got this idea in my head. What if Indiana Jones was sitting there, being like, 'Aye, you just discovered your first treasure, well done! But it's gonna take a lot to top me!'_

**Ben Gates meets Indiana Jones**

**Took you long enough.**

Ben Gates and his party watched Ian moving upwards in the so-called elevator. He and his father had done well, giving Ian a incorrect clue that would keep them busy for a while.

But all the while, they had known where the treasure had been, where it had been all along. Once Ben had discovered the final clue, he knew. He knew for sure.

Finally he was going to clear up his family name, finally they wouldn't be pronounced crazy anymore.

He would find the treasure, he would make it right, he would make everything right.

In the meantime Riley was completely freaking out, making up disastrous scenes of the future. The many ways they could die. God, he could be such a drama queen.

While Riley was performing his dramatic play Ben made his way to the wall. Revealing an eye on it.

The Eye of Providence.

He pressed a button en carved in the rock and a door in the wall appeared. He pushed it and they were standing in what seemed like a small church, or a chapel for that matter.

Yet, when he entered the room. Everything faded. His hopes, his dreams, all he had been working for. He would never clear his family name. Never.

The room was empty. Deserted, filled with nothing but some shambles and air. And dust, a lot of dust.

But no treasure. Nothing, absolutely nothing.

Everything he had worked for, for what he had practically ruined his life for wasn't where it was supposed to be. Was it really just a myth, or had someone been ahead of them?

He felt a lump in his throat, his eyes started to sting. And even though his father spoke of his bravery, spoke of how well Ben had done. That because the room was real, the treasure was real as well.

It made him smile a little inside, his father was proud of him. Finally his father was proud. But it could not stop the way he felt like he was falling apart inside. It was eating him from the inside.

He was a failure. A failure. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. He was just another lunatic, like every other Gates'.

He believed he was going to find the treasure. He was so sure of it.

But something inside him, told him, willed him, order him, to go on.

He could not give up, if he would not find the treasure, at least he had to find a way to get out of there.

And that very engine, that drove him to escape, that was what led him to the treasure.

And then, he walked into it. He walked into the room, the gateway.

And there it was, in all it's glory.

_The Treasure, the treasure he had been looking for since his grandfather had told him about._

He had found it.

And for a few moments, they were standing there, all four next to each other. Staring in awe.

That was until..they heard a faint laugh. A snicker. A cough.

"Well done, Ben. Well done." The voice said.

"Who are you?" Ben asked, suspicious and disappointed at the same time. Someone had gotten here before him, but why hadn't this person told anyone?

"I am Henry Jones III. Son of Henry Jones Jr., also known as," "Indiana Jones." Ben's father finished.

"Indeed." The hoarse voice said. "Put on the lights, will you?" The voice said.

Ben instinctively walked towards a low wall, and putting his torch on it. Instantly the fire started to spread across the wall.

The light revealed an ever bigger treasure room, and in the center there was an old chair, with a man, looking like he was in his late sixties, sitting on it.

He was smiling warmly and his eyes were sparkling.

"Well, it took you long enough." He said, looking at Ben and his father. The Gates' family has been looking for this treasure for so long, even though in the mean time, my father and I had just stumbled across it."

He said, summoning them to come closer. They all slowly and cautiously walked towards him.

"And I figured, I might as well wait for you to find it. You did well Ben. You really did. I am sure your family is proud of you." He said, smiling warmly at Ben.

"Thank you." Ben said, still shocked by the old man, sitting here like he was at home.

"Henry, is that really you?" Frank asked. "In flesh and bone." The man answered.

"But Ben, you must remember that the Templars said that this treasure is just too big and too grand for one man. And they were right. Do not keep it for yourself, it will cause you nothing but trouble. Trust me, I should know. I have had to deal with treasures more often, as you might know." He said, obviously bragging a bit. But hey, his father _was_ the most famous treasure hunter of all time.

The old man stood up and walked towards the stairs Riley had been crying for.

"Well, I'll leave you to it." He said as he stepped upon the first tread. "Where are you going?" Ben asked.

"Adventure. You're never too old for it." The old man said with a wink.

"My father knows, I left his story behind." He added, while pointing at the book lying on the chair he had been sitting on.

And with that he had vanished.

"What a weirdo." Riley said as he went back to hugging his 'Alien Farao'.

_So, okay, I used Indie's son. Well you understand I couldn't use Indiana Jones himself, his character was born in 1899 and the story of National Treasure is in 2004, it would just make it very unrealisitic. So I used his son, who would be 66 at that time._

_Hope you liked it, please tell me what you think of it :)_

**IxStillxWish**


End file.
